


Felix gets attacked by a panther and them boys be worrying

by Evanisnot_theEvanyouknow



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood mentioned but honestly nothing graphic, Gen, Heck I dunno, Hurt/Comfort, Not entirely sure when, Set mid season 1, The restoring demon attacks Felix in the form of a panther, To be fair the Sam/Felix isn't loads I'm just gay, but it's in there somewhere, essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanisnot_theEvanyouknow/pseuds/Evanisnot_theEvanyouknow
Summary: A white pain burst from Felix's stomach. Blinded by it, he reached in vain for the talisman around his neck, and then frantically on the ground around him with some desperate hope that it had fallen nearby. His head was swirling, darkness pooling into his vision as his arms gave out and he fell limp to the ground. As if he were under water, he heard voices calling his name, something cold and yet comforting pressed into his palm, and a desperate friend calling to him as he was dragged roughly across the floor."Say it Felix! You have to say the words! Now!"It was all Felix could do to utter those words, slurred and mumbled, but enough to work. He felt the talisman warm in his hand and the rush of magic through his veins, stealing the last of his energy to fuel his spell. Then nothing.





	Felix gets attacked by a panther and them boys be worrying

Felix looped his thumbs through the belt hoops on his jeans, fidgeting restlessly as he wandered through the woods surrounding the shack he was currently calling home. Being away from the others made him anxious. The talisman bounced against his chest as he walked and he knew, with a sick feeling of dread, that if the restoring demon were to attack again he would be utterly doomed.

He kicked a rock lazily, watching it bounce several times before him. Chasing after it, he made to kick it again, harder, launching it into the tree that obscured his path. It hit it with a satisfying 'thunk' and rolled back to his feet. Felix raised his foot again, but stopped short when he heard a shift in the woods. Not loud, per say, but definitely something _big_.

Felix's instincts told him to move slow, and he lowered his foot to the ground with such care that it hardly crunched the leaves beneath him. He turned his head to to the left, studying the forest for a sign of what he had heard.

"Paranoid," he muttered to himself, and shook his head as of to reassure himself. Despite knowing it would offer him no help, Felix's fingers curled around the talisman hanging from his neck. It was cold, and it fit oddly in his hand, but it offered him some comfort none the less. "It was probably just a bird."

A branch cracking had Felix whipping his head around and frantically searching the area with his eyes. He laughed nervously, backing himself into the rock abused tree. "Maybe it's the giant panther," he joked, swallowing thickly. Then he heard the footsteps. Something huge was coming for him, and the joke, for a moment, Felix feared was reality. As if it had tumbled straight from his imagination, out of the bushes charged a huge black beast, easily twice the size of Felix, with fury in it's blood red eyes and teeth bared. Felix was paralyzed with fear, hands gripping the bark of the tree like a lifeline, only coming to his senses quick enough to throw himself out of the way of the beast and clumsily sprint through the forest.

The panther was hot on his tail, Felix could hear its heavy panting, almost convinced he could feel hot breath on the back of his neck. He stumbled, tearing through his jeans and skinning his knees on the merciless forest floor. He pushed himself up with his hands, slamming his palm on a sharp rock in the process. Feeling the air cut behind him, Felix knew that the beast had swiped, though too afraid to turn and look he carried on running, guided only by his instincts to twist and turn and leap through trees and over rocks and roots that threatened to tangle around his feet and drag him to his death. His knees were stinging and he felt blood trickle from cuts on his knees and the heel of his hand where he forced himself up off the ground. Felix's breath was beginning to escape him, he could feel his head pounding out of his chest and hear it rushing in his ears. His lungs ached for air until it stung.

The beast swiped again, succeeding in catching the chain around Felix's waist. Felix was yanked back, and had only enough time to twist himself around it the air before he landed painfully on his back, propped up only by his now aching elbows. He scrambled backwards, watching in horror as the panther lifted it's paws. His eyes were fixed on the huge, black claws that hung in the air, and fell down on him in some kind of sick slow motion.

He slipped out of reach just in time, though not enough to keep the beast from barely clipping his chest, leaving a tear in his shirt, and the talisman snapped from his neck and flung to the side. The panther moved too fast, and Felix was struck before he even knew he was being targeted again. There was a moment, a silent moment where time seemed to freeze before the claws struck his skin, and Felix wished the others were there with painful longing.

A white pain burst from Felix's stomach. Blinded by it, he reached in vain for the talisman around his neck, and then frantically on the ground around him with some desperate hope that it had fallen nearby. His head was swirling, darkness pooling into his vision as his arms gave out and he fell limp to the ground. As if he were under water, he heard voices calling his name, something cold and yet comforting pressed into his palm, and a desperate friend calling to him as he was dragged roughly across the floor.

"Say it Felix! You have to say the words! Now!"

It was all Felix could do to utter those words, slurred and mumbled, but enough to work. He felt the talisman warm in his hand and the rush of magic through his veins, stealing the last of his energy to fuel his spell. Then nothing. Then bright, painful lights, a pounding headache, and hushed voices.

"There aren't actually any panthers in Australia, aside from the zoo's of course, so it really puzzles me as to how one could have gotten to attacking Felix."

"It was the restoring demon, Andy. It made all those bees attack us, it probably made the panther too."

"Or maybe it was the giant one! You know, the one that lives in the forest!"

"That's stupid! It's just myth!"

"But there are bees here! There aren't any panthers."

"It's a demon, Andy! It can do what it wants!"

"But-"

"Can you lot shut up," Felix groaned.

There was a chime of "Felix!" and what sounded like a mad rush from the three boys around him, and Felix opened his eyes to see his three, slightly blurry friends hovering over him. Felix rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, wincing as a sharp pain shot up his stomach.

His friends moved back as he propped himself up, though Sam, having chosen to stand right at his side, moved Felix's pillow behind his back to make for a more comfortable arrangement.

"We thought you were gonna die! You were in surgery forever," he said, earning himself a thwack in his upper arm from Jake, along with a _seriously?_ look and a shake of his head.

"The doctors said you'll be fine, Phoebe's talking to them now, but you have to stay here a while."

Andy chimed in, "I'm honestly really surprised you're not worse off. The stomach is a very vulnerable spot, we thought you would bleed out before the ambulance could get to you. Or that there would be some permanent damage."

Jake looked at Andy in offence. "Come on Andy!" he said, defeated. "That's not exactly something he wants to hear!"

Felix almost laughed. "It's fine. I thought I was gonna die too."

Apparently his joke was not appreciated, as Jake, Sam and Andy all fell into a solemn silence. Felix's smile faded, and he relaxed further into his pillow, hand brushing over his bandaged stomach.

Sam was still right next to him, a hand clasped around his upper arm as if afraid that should he let go, Felix would fade to nothing. "When we came back and we couldn't find you, we thought you'd just gone off somewhere and we weren't that bothered. It was only because he heard you screaming."

Felix was not aware that he had been screaming. It would make sense given the circumstances, but his cheeks flushed with embarrassment none the less.

"When we found you, you were all bloody and that panther was on top of you. I thought you were already dead," Sam continued, face painted with dread. Felix imagined Sam would've had a similar look when he had found him.

"What happened to it?" Felix asked, "after I cast the spell?"

"It just left," Jake shrugged. "It walked off and disappeared. They think we're lying about what attacked you."

Sam's hand had moved from gripping his arm to wrapping his fingers around Felix's own. Felix felt heat prick his cheeks for another reason. They all looked worried, still, but Sam looked as though he thought Felix might break.

"I'm okay," Felix reassured quietly. Sam only nodded, slapping on his classic airhead grin if only because he didn't know what other facial expression to use.

Whether they pretended not to see or they were simply oblivious, Jake and Andy continued to converse with (more like at) Felix about what was happening. Felix was sure he saw for a moment, Jake's eyes dart to his and Sam's joined hands and he tactfully offered to go get food from the vending machine with some spare change Phoebe had given them for the exact occasion. Sam asked Jake to get him something, repeating his signature "I'm hungry" like he owned the rights to the phrase. Jake dragged Andy out with him, and Felix watched them go with a held breath.

Sam and Jake were friends, it was only natural that Sam would confide in him. Or perhaps Jake had noticed on his own, he wasn't as brainless as Felix had originally thought after all, and Sam wasn't too subtle.

Truth be told, Felix wasn't sure what there was to notice. For all he knew, he was being gay and stupid and falling for the first boy that was remotely nice to him. And Sam was just being nice and Jake was just hungry for vending machine. But the way Sam was holding Felix's hand, slightly shaking, Felix didn't know what to make of it.

"I thought," Sam said, breaking their silence like a hammer breaks glass, "that I'd lost you."

Felix didn't know what to say, the words lodged in his brain, refusing to be processed. Sam laughed, and released his hand to punch Felix's shoulder playfully. "Thought you were a goner, man," he said, but there was no spirit behind it.

Felix grabbed his hand again, mind screaming at him to stop. "I'm okay now," he said. Sam wrapped their fingers together and looked down at their joined hands. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is too small.
> 
> So I love it when a very no homo™ show is accidentally very homo, if you couldn't tell. But I just felt like writing. It's short and dumb but if you're here then you must be starved for content so here you go.
> 
> Comments are appreciated


End file.
